The present invention relates to a number plate combination type camera apparatus for rear monitoring of vehicle.
More particularly, this invention relates to a number plate combination type camera apparatus for rear monitoring of vehicle, which is installed on the rear side of the number plate holder.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a number plate combination type camera apparatus for rear monitoring of vehicle, which is hard to take away from the front side of the number plate holder, discouraging stealing.
In general, the rear monitoring of a vehicle is provided by a couple of side-mirrors and rearview mirrors installed inside and outside of the vehicle. But, due to the blind points the view is limited. To solve the problem, the prior art uses a supersonic wave to detect the presence of obstacles behind the vehicle, which is still limited because it detects the presence or absence only of the obstacles but cannot determine the exact situation.
To overcome the limitation of the supersonic detector, a video camera was installed at the rear side of the vehicle and a monitor is installed inside the vehicle to display the images taken by the camera.
FIG. 1 shows such a camera installed on a number plate.
The surveillance camera is attached to a part of the rim of number plate 4, in an accepting groove 1a, which includes a support 1b with a hole 1b-1. The support 1b is formed integrally with the number plate holder 1. The plate holder 1 has a cylindrical member 2a rotatably inside the accepting groove 1a. A rotational body 2 is installed on the hole 1b-1 of the accepting groove 1a. The lens 3 is installed on the side surface of the rotational body and controllably tilted by the rotation of the rotational body 2.
The rear-view surveillance camera of the prior art of FIG. 1 is fixed on the rim of the plate holder 1. And, the rotational body 2 with the cylindrical member 2a tilting up and down along the rotational axis 2b in the accepting groove 1a is installed on the plate holder 1, by which the angle of the camera 3 is controlled.
In such a traditional rear-view surveillance camera, however, the rotational body 2 along with the camera 3 can be detached easily from the outside since the rotational body 2 is fixed through the hole 1b-1 of the support 1b. Therefore, it can be easily subject to a vandalism or stealing.
Accordingly, a need for a number plate combination type camera apparatus has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.